Rookies To Legends
by SummerCommunist
Summary: In this story, you make a character that works his/her way up the WWE Ladder of Success
1. Default Chapter

Well, everyone else has done it, so I'll do it too.except I'll do it better.  
  
First off, this is a story where YOU get to participate. What happens is: Fill out the form below and put it in a review. I'll choose the first three, or the best out of ten. Only three will be excepted, because four just seems like too much.  
  
Form:  
  
Name:  
  
Look:  
  
Style of Clothing:  
  
Ring Attire:  
  
Moves(Finishers):  
  
Entrance Music:  
  
Entrance:  
  
Personality:  
  
Fighting Style:  
  
Below here is MY character's form.  
  
Name: "Soul Reaper" Scott Gabriel  
  
Look: Braids like Raven up to May and June, Beard like Raven, Face like Raven and Jeff Hardy  
  
Style of Clothing: Hooded Leather coat, Leather pants, Various tattoos on arms.  
  
Ring Attire: Topless, Black Baggy Pants, Hand tape and Elbow pads.  
  
Moves(Finishers): Hellfire(F5 position to twisting piledriver), Raven Effect, Diamond Cutter, F5  
  
Entrance Music: "King of my World" By Saliva  
  
Entrance: Walks out with enormous pyros and hits a Raven pose, running to the ring and waiting for opponent.  
  
Personality: A sarcastic humorist who enjoys joking. Will be silent if in bad mood.  
  
Now it's your turn. Review and join the action! Storyline: Four amateur wrestlers start off small in the WWE, and work their way to the top. 


	2. The Players

Finished Chapter Two. Don't own WWE, and I might bring in other people later. No more reviewing applications, please.  
  
  
  
The training facility was quiet except for the grunts of men lifting weights and the sound of the barbells lifting. A wrestling ring sat smack dab in the middle of the large room, but it remained silent and dusty. No one had used it for five years. Not since Hulk Hogan. Hulk Hogan, the supposed "Icon of Sports Entertainment", had stopped by the gym on one of his publicity tours. He had offered advice, worked out a little, and even sparred in the ring with a young contender. Hogan won, of course, and shook the kid's hand. Then he cupped his hand to his ear and did his customary "Hulkamania Hype-Up" routine. Then he quietly left.  
  
Since then, the ring had remained motionless for years. No one dared enter a ring used by a so-called "legend". When people came to the gym from that day on. They mostly just quietly did their business and leave. They did it so intently, at that time, they didn't notice the brunette walk in.  
  
She looked around the gym in boredom. You've seen one, you've seen them all. This was no exception. Men with muscle were seen working out, but almost like robots, doing it so.mechanically. The girl made her way down to the middle of the gym, where the ring sat. She dropped her bag on the ground and stared at it for a little, then slid in under the bottom rope and stood up. The effect was almost immediate. Almost all of the men stopped and looked at the ring. Most made their way over. The girl just stood there, here face expressionless. One guy dared to enter as well, and he looked her straight in the eye. "Wanna wrestle?" She smiled for the first time and nodded her head slowly. The she took of her sweater to reveal a black top that had a picture of nightingale on it. She put herself in a ready position. The man merely flexed, cracked his knuckles and neck, and started to circle her. She did the same. Suddenly, with out warning, she spun around and hit a Spinning Wheel kick. The man recoiled from the hit and landed on a turnbuckle. Then the girl ran at him and hit a Dropkick right into his face. He crumpled to the mat. The girl stood a good four feet away as the man recovered, and as soon as he did, she ran in and hit a DDT. Once again, the man lay lifeless on the mat. She went for the pin. Another guy counted through the ropes. "1.2.3!" The girl raised her hands in victory then grabbed her sweater and exited the ring, stopping to grab her bag on her way out. She dropped a paper right outside the door before leaving. After she left, one guy walked up and read the paper.  
  
Blaze Inferno was here.  
  
The diner was quiet. Nothing much was happening, except for the laughing of a group of four at a table. They were laughing their heads off at something, and were doing it so loud they were attracting the attention of most of the diner's occupants.  
  
"Yeah.oh my God, that was funny.And remember, when he tried to do a flip, and he fell and landed on his knee, and he started cursing in Russian?" asked one of the four, a guy, between guffaws. Everyone immediately laughed again. Then they started to calm down, but still chuckled a bit. The man with the braids took another sip of his coffee. This guy was Scott Gabriel, but most called him "Soul Reaper", including his friends. The other people at the table were Gwendolyn, Lalla Wylde, and Kid "Rock n' Roll" Razor. Kid looked up. "When are we going to Trax West?" he asked for about the tenth time. Gwen looked over. "When we get the money, and when we have time for the road trip." Lalla spoke up. "I say we go now. J.R. visiting there soon." Scott now spoke up. "Exactly. We'll travel 30 miles just to see some fat Oaklahoman. I'm just 'spiffing'". His sarcasm was apparent, but most wanted to go. J.R. was a big talent scout for the WWE. Scott looked at the faces of his friends. "Al right, we leave in two days." 


	3. The Try Out

The place was nice. There was a "Tough Enough III" banners till up. A metallic white Infiniti Qx4 pulled up, and it's occupants piled out. Kid Razor was the first, jumping out of the car, his body surging with energy. Although warned of a sugar low, he had eaten as much candy as he could for breakfast and lunch, so he would be "hyper". He had already been hyper, but now he was just plain crazy type hyper, jumping around and singing songs. Lalla Wylde was next, and she was pretty laid back. She looked calm and collective, but her eyes gave away how excited she was to finally be there. Next out was Scott, who himself was a little nervous. He had never been one to do anything like this in public, but now he felt a little better. His blond braids had been let down, and he ran his hand through them constantly. Last was Gwen, who had volunteered to valet for everyone if they fought. She wore her customary black eyeliner, and her black hair was tied back into a ponytail.  
  
The normally bustling gym was silent. Jim "J.R." Ross was there on a scheduled talent meet. Hopefully, he would find someone worth bringing back with him to Detroit, where the WWE was heading next. He looked a little impatient, but was never the less eager to see what the US could provide. He called up the first person, a girl who looked like a Lita-wannabe, and asked the female wrestler they had brought with, Ivory, to engage her. The girl charged Ivory, and went for a clothesline. Ivory easily avoided it and locked on an armbar. The girl tapped out. J.R. sighed. It would be a looong day.  
  
The motorcycle roared into the parking lot, and slid to a stop, the brakes screeching in protest. A brunette stepped off and pulled off her helmet. She took off her jacket and walked into Trax West. Blaze was in no mood for losing. And that meant she wouldn't.  
  
J.R. had just about seen enough. Every time, he called up someone he thought looked good. And every time, either Ivory or Al Snow dominated them. He called up one more kid, a guy who had blond hair tied up in a ponytail and athletic pants. He pulled off his shirt and faced Al Snow. He held out his hand. Snow looked to shake it, but then the kid Dropkicked Snow to the mat. Snow got up, agitated. The kid just smirked at him. Snow charged the kid with a clothesline, but the kid hit a Scissor Sweep before he could. Then he locked on a headlock. Snow got up and grabbed the ropes, but the kid just gripped his head harder, ran at the turnbuckle, and hit a modified Dudley Dawg. Snow lay on the mat, not moving. The kid went for the pin. 1.2.But Snow lifted his shoulder in time. The kid jumped back and looked like he was getting ready for something. Snow slowly got up, and when he did, the kid Superkicked him. Spit and blood flew out of Al Snow's mouth as he fell to the mat. He went for the pin. 1! 2! 3!! The kid raised his arms in victory, as some Fit Finley, a Road Agent, checked on Snow.  
  
J.R. approached the kid. "That was a good match, son. You showed real dominance." The kid looked over. "Yeah? I can do much better then that." J.R. recognized it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Cockiness. The killer of legends. J.R. smiled. "I'm sure you can, son. Which is why your going back with me.to Detroit." The kid suddenly stopped smiling. "Are you freakin' serious?!" J.R. nodded his head. The kid started laughing and jumping up and down. "Yes! Yes! I'm going to the WWE!" J.R. asked his name. "Kid 'Rock n' Roll' Razor, sir." J.R. then turned to the crowd. "That's all, folks. Go home, try again soon."  
  
In the crowd, Lalla Wylde suddenly frowned. "No! I wanna try!" Scott looked furious, and quickly ran in the ring and stared at J.R. Jim looked up and saw him standing there. "What?" "You will let everyone here try out. Like you said." J.R. shook his head. "I've found what I'm looking for. It's over." Scott grabbed J.R. by his collar, prompting gasps from the crowd. Fit Finley looked over and entered the ring. Scott stared at Jim. "Listen, asshole, I won't take this. My friends want a shot, and so do I. And so do all of them. Give it to them." Ross looked furious, but never the less nodded. "Fine. You first."  
  
Scott nodded. "Fine. Bring it."  
  
About two hours later, J.R. left with Lalla Wylde, Scott Gabriel, Kid Razor, Blaze Inferno, and Gwendolyn. 


	4. The News

I Six months later...I  
  
Kid Razor kicked the punching bag for the 90th time that day, and received a satisfying smack. Razor and his buddies had been training at Ohio Valley Wrestling for six months, and they were starting to get bored. They had traveled around to local gyms and stuff, but other then that had been honing their skills. Many of the people there were just like them. They had come through talent as well. Razor gave the bag a solid kick-punch combo, then swiftly dropkicked it. Razor got up and started to walk away when he spotted Scott and another guy, Adam Davis, sparring in the ring. Scott dodged a lethal high kick, then put his arms out and caught his legs, tripped him onto the ground, and fell back, flinging Adam into a turnbuckle. Adam stumbled back and Scott lifted him up on his shoulders and hit the Hellfire, his own custom move that required speed and good grip. Adam collapsed to the mat and Scott covered him. Gwendolyn counted. 1! 2! 3! Scott raised his hands in victory and exited the ring. Razor walked up and patted Scott on the back. "Nice job, although your punches were a bit sloppy-lookin'." Scott grinned. "Sloppy.like your entire technique." Razor chuckled. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Blaze was hanging out in a corner of the room, sipping some Gatorade and watching the people training. She had been bored for about 5 months now, and counting. She just wanted to get out of here and wrestle in the big leagues. She was still pondering this when J.R. walked in. Blaze stood up and walked over. J.R. looked around as the students walked over. J.R. cleared his throat and spoke. "The WWE has decided to let in four of you and one valet. The people who are going to the WWE are." J.R. looked down for a moment, then looked up again. "Scott Gabriel." Scott whooped and raised his arms in the air. "Kid Razor". Razor played air guitar before raising his arms. "Blaze Inferno". A slight smile crept to Blaze's face. "Gwendolyn, as a valet." Gwen beamed as Scott patted her on the back.. "And last but not least.Rebecca Adams." Rebecca smiled. Lalla's face fell. "Her? I beat her in a match!" J.R. turned to her. "But she put on a better performance. Work on expanding matches."  
  
  
  
Lalla looked as though she would cry. She quickly walked off. Razor ran in pursuit of her, he ponytail flying. J.R. looked almost ashamed of having to do that, but he none the less smiled. "You're all doing just fine. All those whose names I called out will be heading to Phoenix, Arizona. Have a nice day." J.R. walked out of the OVW gym, carrying with him the hopes and dreams of many.  
  
  
  
Razor walked into the locker room to find Lalla desperately trying to hold back tears. Razor approached slowly. "Are you alright?" Lalla responded by jumping into Razor and hugging him tightly while crying into his shoulder. Razor but a slightly uncomfortable but none the less reassuring hand on Lalla's shoulder. "It's gonna be ok. Just work a little harder." Lalla sobbed softer now. "I've been here for months, worked my ass of, and now they say I have to be here longer. Razor, I'm tired of waiting." Razor nodded. "You'll watch me, won't you?" Lalla nodded. Razor clasped her shoulder and smiled. Lalla responded by looking up, staring straight into his eyes, and kissing him. Razor first was a little surprised, then moved more into it. The locker room was silent except for the sound of lip on lip.  
  
  
  
The next day, three vehicles drove off. One contained Rebecca Adams, one was a motorcycle with Blaze on it, and the other was a metallic green Acura with Scott, Razor, and Gwen inside. And all were heading towards the airport, which would take them to sunny Phoenix, AZ. 


End file.
